Juste pour de la bouffe
by Yonano
Summary: Un petit recueil, comme ça, sur des sujets aléatoires, incompréhensibles et loufoques. Juste parce que ça tourne pas rond dans ma tête et pour faire plaisir à une amie. En espérant que ça vous plaise à vous aussi ! (Le titre n'a absolument rien à voir avec le contenue, c'est juste parce qu'il en faut un... désolée...)
1. Chapter 1

Bon, comme annoncé dans le résumé, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, on comprend rien, mais c'est pour le fun et parce que je devais faire quelque chose sur Fairy Tail, voilà x) (surtout pour une amie parce que je lui avais promis) alors voilà, je m'excuse mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><span>Règle n° 1:<span> ne jamais jeter d'objet sur les gens, sous prétexte d'attirer leur attention...

- Fait des prières !

- Aye !

Natsu et Happy prirent la pose du vainqueur d'un air sérieux en zieutant discrètement Lucy qui n'avait pas décollé les yeux de son bouquin.

- Dis, tu nous écoute ? Demanda Natsu d'un air rageur. C'est super important pour la pièce de théâtre, tu sais.

- Mais oui Je vous écoute... Répondit la blonde d'un ton faussement l'intéressé.

Le dragon slayer et le chat bleu se regardèrent d'un air triste puis Happy retrouva le sourire. Il venait d'avoir une idée et il en fit part à son ami qui hocha la tête, satisfait. Virvoltant à travers la pièce, le petit chat bleu saisit une tomate dans un panier au bar et l'envoya à Natsu. Ce dernier prépara sa main à la réception du fruit.

- Fait tes prières !

- Aye !

Le regard que leur lança Lucy en se recevant la tomate dans les cheveux se fit meurtrier.

- Là au moins, fit Natsu, on ne peut plus fière d'avoir bien visé. On est sûr que tu nous écoute !

- Rassurez-vous, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant d'un air terrifiant. Moi aussi je serais entendue...

Les deux amies déglutirent. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'attirer son attention de cette façon...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je continue x) si vous comprenez pas, dites le moi xD

* * *

><p><span>Règle n°2<span>: sur une notice, toujours bien regarder les petits caractères...

Natsu, Happy sur les talons, fit un pas en avant puis se lit à terre pour faire trois séries de dix pompes. Puis il se releva en effectuant une danse bizarre en compagnie du petit chat bleu. Deux pas devant, un pas derrière, les mains jointent au-dessus de la tête en remuant cette dernière dans le même rythme que les fesses. Après avoir fait un tour sur lui-même, lui et Happy commandèrent à Mirajane, le plat spécial de la mort que PERSONNE ne pouvaient supporter tant il était amer et épicé. Ils faillirent à de nombreuses reprise vomir et recracher, mais ils parvinrent à finir leur plat.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite depuis tout à l'heure ? Leur demanda Lucy qui les avait regarder manger, la mine écœurée.

Le chat bleu sortit avec fierté un carton aux belles écritures et le lui donna.

- Grâce à cette dernière étape, s'exclama Happy. On vient de gagner le super concours !

- Ouais, renchérit Natsu. A nous la bouffe gratuite pendant un an !

Ils commencèrent à danser de joie et Lucy les regarda d'un air blasé.

- Je peux vous décevoir, mais vous avez fait tout ça pour rien... Le concours, c'était l'année dernière...

- QUEWA ?!

- Bah oui, c'est marqué là, en tout petit...

Mirajane étouffa une rire, tandis que Natsu et Happy restaient bête. Lucy soupira, c'était vraiment des cas...


	3. Chapter 3

Règle n°3: Bien surveiller ses arrières éviterais de mauvaise surprises...

- Je t'ai dit que c'était le mien !

- Je l'ai vu en premier, c'est le mien

- Non le mien !

- Le mien !

Lucy s'approcha de Mirajane en regardant, désespérée, Grey et Natsu se disputer une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pour quels raisons cette fois-ci ? Lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Pour un simple petit bonbon sur la table qu'ils disent avoir vu avant l'autre, lui répondit la barmaid avec un sourire. Mais ils sont tellement absordé par ça qu'ils n'ont même pas remarquer qu'Happy l'avait déjà mangé.

Du coin de l'œil, la blonde vit le petit chat bleu s'éloigner en se léchant les babines.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici une suite de deux nouvelles règles écrites entre deux cours... ou en cours en mode ninja x) Bref, c'est peut-être court comme chapitre, mais il faut que je travailles mes cours à fond cette année (dur dur la premiere) bon voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Règle nº4<span>: De Erza, tu ne te moqueras pas.

Chanter. Elle devait juste chanter.

Erza était sur scène devant minimum cinq cents personnes, pourtant si peu, mais elle bloquait. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée quand elle avait décidé de participer à ce concours de chant ? Malgré tout, elle inspira et se lança. Le premier et seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut faux et dissonant, mais personne ne le releva. Les gens riaient en leur fort intérieur, jamais ils ne se moqueraient d'Erza. Elle était bien trop effrayante et ils tenaient à la vie.

Un seul.

Un seul, un fou, un suicidaire, osa éclater de rire.

- Bwahaha ! Se moqua Natsu en se tenant les cotes. C'est trop nul !

Erza oublia sa gêne pour tourner vers le jeune mage, des yeux meurtriers. Une épée apparut dans la main de la rousse, puis une deuxième dans l'autre et dans un cri de guerre, elle se jeta sur lui.

- _Gloups..._

La dernière vision de Natsu fut le bleu du ciel vers lequel il s'envolait.


	5. Chapter 5

Règle nº 5: Regarde où tu mets les pieds !

D'abord allongé sur le côté, Natsu se tourna sur le dos en effectuant en grand mouvement du bras. En bougeant, il donna, du revers de la main, un coup sur la tête à Happy. Ce dernier gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à dormir à cause des ronflements de son ami, si en plus il se mettait à le frapper... A contre-coeur, il se leva.

En faisant apparaître ses petites ailes, il survola la pièce en baillant. La voie des airs étant plus sécurisée que de marcher. En effet, le sol était jonché de monticules incroyables, de vêtements divers, d'objets en tout genre et d'autres choses non identifiées.

Malgré tout, il réussit à s'emmêler au rideau qui pendouillait du plafond. Il se débattu quelque instant en râlant, puis en se dépêtrant, se prit un mannequin. Sous le choc, il tomba à terre sur une pile de papier journaux. Il releva doucement la tête, blasé.

- Il va falloir appeler Lucy pour qu'elle fasse un peu de ménage... Soupira le petit chat bleu.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: je me suis inspirée d'une petite BD qu'une amie avait faite, voilà voilà :)

* * *

><p><span>Règle nº6:<span> Allez jusqu'au bout de l'histoire avant de vous faire des idées.

Dans une chambre d'habitude bien rangée, une veste avait été jetée à même le sol. Une jupe accompagnée d'une écharpe crocodile et d'un gilet noir aux bordures orange avaient été enlevé en hâte. Du lit, s'élevait quelque gémissements. Une touffe de cheveux roses émergea de sous la couette.

- Mmmh... Natsu.

- A mon tour.

Un main s'éleva et s'abattit violemment sur le lit.

- Uno ! S'exclama le dragon slayer.

- Ah non ! C'est pas juste, protesta Lucy en chemise de nuit.

Natsu éclata de rire en posant sa dernière carte.

_- Vous y avez cru ?..._


End file.
